the three beast
by marunothesage
Summary: this story is an every day life of three kids with tailed beast and how the fall of the uchia affected them.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja storm advanced

"Who brought all these tailed beast here" yelled the hokage to his fighting ninjas." We don't know but without your sealing jutsu it won't matter." Said Dino. But on who? He thought to himself. Of course! He thought. The three new borns. Here I come! He yelled to the 6, 7 and 8 tails. Bye my noble village. He thought to himself. Giant sealing jutsu! He yelled while three ghost grabbed the tailed beast and dragged them into the three new borns. The tailed beast suddenly disappeared and the hokage lay dead.

13 years later

Maruno Uchia

Humph I don't see why we all have to be separated were the three beast shouldn't we be together. Maruno said angrily to himself. Whatever I'm done anyways. He said pulling an earth scroll out of his back pack. I got the scroll so we've already passed. But still that battle was too easy. Said Maruno chuckling

Flashback sequence

Hey you three. Said Maruno walking away from where he was hiding. Hand over the earth scroll I have a schedule to keep. And why should we? One of them said reaching for a kunai. So you can keep your lives. Maruno said threateningly. Take this. One of them said while throwing a kunai. Without moving Maruno made the kunai stop and drop. Really look around you. They looked and saw that everything was black and white. You're dead. Said Maruno appearing suddenly behind them. Haaa! He yelled while cutting them all in half. At that the world returned to normal and the three fell unconscious. Naïve fools Maruno said grabbing the scroll out of the bag and leaving.

End flashback sequence

I hope you guys are ready. Maruno thought. I'm bored. He took off sprinting toward the tower gleaming in the distance. Finally here. Maruno said huffing. What took you so long? Asked his teammate Rina. What took you so ugly? Maruno said back. Rina raised her fist and hit Maruno down to the ground. Owww. Said Maruno spontainesly busting into smoke. How did you know that was a shadow clone? Maruno said while stepping out from behind a nearby bush. I'm your cousin, were both in the uchia clan I have sharingan to. Rina said getting mad. Whatever where's sho?

Sho uchia

I'm so late Maruno and Rina are goanna kill me. He said hurriedly leaping through trees. Approaching the tower in the distance. Almost there. He said. Time to hit burst limit! He thought. At that he complety disappeared followed by trees cracking in front of where he was. He landed on the ground followed by an extreme tailwind and stood to look at the tower. What took you so long? Maruno said standing at the entrance of the door. There can be only so many water clones don't ya think? What? Maruno said confused.

Rina uchia

What took you guys took too long I've been waiting for 2 hours for you guy. What took you so ug- don't say it again or I'll kill you. She said with death in her voice. Hey guys hate to interrupt the love fest but let's just go in sit down have a cup of coffee and wait for the third part of the chunin exams. With that they walked in and sat down. Hey I have a question. Shoot. If were ninjas who can forge high piercing knives and make paper explode why don't we have cars or t- SHUT YO MOUTH! Sho and Rina both said together. Then they heard a crow go by. That's the signal chunin exam third phase is over lets go home and shine our kunai instead of watching t- SHUT YO MOUTH. They both said to Maruno again. Ughhhh.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I forgot to say this I own most of the chartecters in the story. Sho Rina Maruno and dino are all mine and all the other people are not there READ ON

The loves and wars of siblings.

Ok that was fun said Rina after building a TV. You know Maruno I'm glad you talked me into doing that it was a really good idea. Said Rina wiping oil off of her hands. Yeah but no one can find out about it or they'll all want one outside the clan. Maruno quit being stupid you know that no one knows where we live. Yeah because I put up the genjutsu. Said Maruno under his breath. OWWWW! Maruno said after being hit on the head by Rina. I heard that! She said with her fist covered with steam from the blow. Will you stop doing that believe or not that hurts! Maruno yelled back at her. Well I bet this will too! She yelled as she jumped at him and they started fighting. You guys really love each other don't you? Sho said while sighing. OWWWW! He said while being on the back of the head by both his siblings. Just then a bell sounded and all left abruptly thorough their fight. Hello and welcome to the chunin exams preliminaries. This time we'll do it differently. Although you may not be with them all of time it well be held in your squad. First match. Squad 3 vs. squad 9. Well were up said Maruno backfliping of the stands and on to the field. Stop showing off and let's go. Said sho floating down to the stands. Rina simply jumped down and took her fighting position. And as fate would have the team Maruno jacked had somehow passed and were there opponents. You one of the said pointing at Maruno I have a vendetta against you we all do. Sho just like we practiced go! Maruno said. Sho hit burst limit and appeared behind them followed by another extreme tail wind which blew them in front of them Maruno and Rina then appeared under them with chidori . Sho forming his in a split second was ready too. They all jumped in the air under there opponents and yelled chidori the splitting lightning! They aimed all three at the first one in front of sho then Rina and Maruno both went the opposite ways hitting the other two. They landed out of mid air only to find out that the exam proctors had stopped their assault that was just plain hopeless squad three wins! Everybody yelled and cheered. That concludes this portion of the chunin exams go home practice study get some rest you've got 6 months. They all left winning teams feeling confident the losing still going to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Training the finale moves

Fire style fire ball jutsu! Maruno thought to himself while breathing out a giant fireball. There perfect right? Yeah. said Rina with a smile. Ok now that were done with fireball training let's go see Itachi and work on our sharingan. Said Maruno turning his eyes a blood red with the sharingan. Yeah said his siblings coping what he did. They arrived to itachi's house only to see him tell sasuke that he was busy and couldn't help him.

Awwwww man. Said Maruno his hopes crushed and his eyes back to their normal blue color. I'm about to go to tez's house. Again you and him are obssesd with sharingan vs. bakugan. So what your obsessed with being ugly. BANG. OWWWW! Maruno said after being hit in the head with a frying pan. Where the frik did u get a frying pan from? Said Maruno rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

I don't know. Said Rina throwing the frying pan. Well by then said Maruno said disappearing from thin air. Wow well I'm going to watch TV said sho taking off running hey not before I do she yelled, turned around and ran after them. I have to send them somewhere. Itachi thought before it happens.

Sorry this chapter was really short but I swear the next one will be long oh and I don't need reviews but they would be nice thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok let's get this over with since I have to go to school in a few min- crap gotta go later. Hi again. Uhhh sorry to disappoint you but that was typed 2 weeks ago. I got grounded for punching some dude in the chest after he stabbed me with a broken pencil but you don't care so…

Disclaimer: I do NOT any of the naruto charecters from the show.

Claimer: I do own maruno his siblings and tez and all other unfamiliar names.

One last thing I do NOT bitch (sorry for all u lil kiddies) over reviews I've just been busy with school and have been grounded.

The fall of the uchia (and for that other dude ill spell uchia however I fucking want!)

Holy crap, were late for school- RUN FOR IT! Maruno said while he and Rina grapped Sho's arms and disappeared in a gust of wind

14 school filled hours later

Dang it where's maruno? Rina said looking around. He, tez, and nika were assigned a mission. Weren't you listening? No. said Rina annoyed. But if we don't hurry mom is going to f-ing kill us. And you're not fully charged again are you? Rina said looking at Sho. Nope. He said looking down. Wonder how Maruno's mission is going? He said looking up.

Maruno's p.o.v

Ok tez, you lead the way maruno said. His senses suddenly went off. He turned around and threw a kunai striking an enemy ninja in the head. Tez then used his byakugan to look around. CRAP. He yelled there are 221 of them. He said taking a step back. Well I guess that means… were screwed. Said nika taking a fighting position. No. if I'm here no matter how many people are- nika got stolen. Tez said pointing back. but don't worry the rules say- SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE JUTSU! He said making a hand sign.

The other twos p.o.v

Finally he-. She cut off seeing everything in ruins what the – how when the? She asked herself dumbfounded. Sho's jaw just dropped. They jumped atop the roof tops and ran around examining the debris on the ground. Sho then pulled Rina down and pointed to what looked itachi and sasuke. They both nodded at each other and went in for the attack. Why itachi. Rina yelled crying while charging at itachi with Sho in a chidori splitting lightning. He dodged and threw them at sasuke, they landed with difficulty. Mangekyo sharingan! Itachi thought Sho and Rina knew what was going on and turned on the sharingan's to avoid the full power blow. Sasuke didn't know what was going on and was completely knocked out. While Sho and Rina had their eyes clothes itachi escaped.

Maruno's p.o.v

There. Said maruno huffing with a slash straight across his eye. Honestly I don't know how I banged myself up as bad as master kakashi did. Maruno thought. It's not over yet. Said a ninja coming out of nowhere and stabbing tez in the back. Nooooooo! Maruno yelled while pinning the man to the wall. He then rushed to tez's aid. Maruno i-it's my fault t-that you're your right eye is gone here take mine as a dying gift. N-nika do the transaction. O-ok. Nika said while switching the appendages. Tez! We need to get you to a hospital. Maybe if I run really fa- I'm not going to make it. Tez said. Maruno I need to talk to you. Yeah tez. Said Maruno starting to cry. I will live on in you I only have one request. Ask anything. Sense I will live on you I will feel your pain and your death. D-don't let Rina be a cause for either of these things. Tez said smiling. The colors in his eyes faded away and then he lay there dead. Maruno turned around to the man who had killed him. The ninja code says to capture him alive. Nika said to Maruno. Maruno looked up with both the sharingan and byakugan in his eyes. I will but first I will torture him with the two moves me and tez finished. Now said maruno making a handsign. Chakra depletion jutsu. Maruno's face zoomed in crookedly on the man's face. He found himself facing an entirely blue figure of himself made completely of chakra. I walked towards him and grabbed his head. Another one came out exactly the same. Maruno made two specs go inside the man's head and stomach. There maruno thought. Now as you know, chakra is made up from energy of mind and body and now you lose them both. Maruno said absorbing the two chakra clones. The man suddenly blacked out. All right take him. Maruno said moving back towards the village. Sho, Rina… you're never going to believe this. Maruno thought to himself limping back towards the village.

Yeah that's it now its 11:32 at night so I have a headache from staring at the screen. So yeah I'll keep typing if I don't hit anybody by the way it's 11/6/10 so it's 11:32 11/6/10 well bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. School been real pains in the ass but u don't care so…

Disclaimer: all the names that aren't mines are from naruto

Recap of the two horrors to behold

Maruno

What the *beep* happened? Maruno said staring at the mindless destruction of his village. Humph, byakugan! He said enhancing his vision. No. just no. everyone is dead. Maruno said blankly. Wait. Where are Sho and Rina? Th- they must have made it!

Said Maruno leaping to the hokage's office hurriedly. Maruno! Rina screamed hugging her brother. We thought you were dead! I wasn't in the vill- Nika came by and whispered something to third. She looked like someone died. Maruno looked down. Tez did he almost whispered. Oh no. Rina said sadly. He gave me gift before he left though. Maruno said.

He looked up and said sharingan! He said though only one of his eyes went to sharingan. What's with your other eye she said? Byakugan! He said immediately. His other eye snapped to it. Oh my! Rina said covering her mouth. Hmm? The third replied. Awww why does Maruno get byakugan and sharingan? Said Sho who was completely ignored.

I'm gonna go catch naruto for a bowl of ramen. Said Maruno disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Wait! Yelled the third. That's just not normal at this point he'll… he looked up and saw Rina and Sho staring at him weirdly. Be gone he said making them disappear in smoke. At this point all three of them would be inheriting the rinningan. The third said worried. Then it is their choice to do what's right. Or we will have to terminate them he said looking disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

Woo summer break. Can't wait to go swimming.

I don't own any familiar naruto chars.

And you know the rest

Oh yeah new character

Shinta

Age: 38

Height: 6'5

Abilities: jutsu copying. Enhancement. Large growth, sharingan, able to create images from his imagination. Has the ability to alter weather to extreme conditions. Able to create explosions. 3 alter egos of him all with their own physical forms.

The invasion of Shinta uchiha

"Naruto!" Maruno yelled trying to catch up to his friend. "How many more of them free Raman coupons ya got?" Maruno said tiredly. "Oh, just about . Why? You want a bowl?" he said holding a handful of coupons. "Yeah that be nice."

At this they both walked around the corner to ichiraku's only to find that is was closed. "Awwwww what the?" said Maruno his arms dropping. Naruto slid over to ichiraku and asked, "You tryin to hold out on us man? Hold out? I closed to restore my ingredients because you two wouldn't hold back!" ichiraku yelled. Suddenly, there was a loud boom.

Maruno turned around and was blown away due to a huge shockwave that emitted from the explosion. When it was over he got to his feet and stood. All he could see was dust. He looked up and did a flash foot jump into the air and stood atop a building. Almost all the other ninja in the village joined him.

And at that instant Maruno thought, wait, if there's an invasion shouldn't the 4 junchuriki be together? At this he went searching through each crowd until he had Sho, Rina, and Naruto. "Hey what's the big deal?" Sho said. "Well dummy think. It seems like all hell is breaking loose and that means invasion. Which means the 4 junchuriki should be together, right?" said Maruno turning around.

"I guess your right" said Sho. At that moment Rina pointed at a figure clouded in the dust. All the mouths of the junchuriki's mouth except Naruto's dropped. "It can't be." Sho said. "H-he's an urban legend how in name of gosh can he be real?" Rina said. "We must be dreaming that would be the only way this could possibly be happening." Although Maruno wished and hoped and didn't accept it, it was happening. Shinta uchiha had returned.


End file.
